1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a shifting mechanism for an automotive vehicle and more particularly to shift forks utilized therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4 shows a prior art shifting mechanism for an automotive transmission with parts removed to better illustrate the portion with which the present invention is concerned.
In the drawing, 10 is a transmission case, 12 a shaft, 14 a collar mounted on the shaft 12, 16 a shift fork and 18 a fork rod located at the lower part of the shift fork 16.
In the above structure, dropping or dripping oil 20 for lubrication of the sliding surfaces of the tip 16a of the shift fork 16 and the collar 14 tends to come down along the course indicated by the arrow A in the drawing since the shift fork 16 is so constructed and arranged to have a branch whose upper end face 16b is normal to the collar-engaging surface of the tip 16a, resulting in that the amount of lubricant for the sliding surfaces of the shift fork tip and the collar becomes insufficient.